


Woefully Unprepared

by star54kar



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ardyn Izunia Being Ardyn Izunia, Ardyn Messing With the Chocobros, Bad Weather, Character Study, Foreshadowing, Gen, Inspired by Fanart, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24774199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star54kar/pseuds/star54kar
Summary: All storms have their warnings... but King Noctis and his men are woefully unprepared.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 28





	Woefully Unprepared

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blackwraithtea](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Blackwraithtea).
  * Inspired by [Ardyn's Dramatic Umbrella Pose](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/634291) by Blackwraithtea. 



> Written as a gift for Blackwraithtea who created an inspiring and beautiful piece of artwork depicting Ardyn in the rain. I hope that this short little story brightens your day. Please go check out the art and give them some love because they deserve it!

A sudden storm, harsh in its intensity rolled in swiftly over the vast grassy plains of Duscae. Ardyn smiled and opened his umbrella mere moments before the dark clouds unleashed their fury, pelting large and rapid drops upon the countryside. 

Ardyn hummed lightly to himself as he strolled aimlessly through the open fields, water bouncing harmlessly off his large umbrella and leaving him and his clothing quite dry. He relished such weather. However expeditiously the storm had descended upon them, it was not without its warnings, should one be attentive enough to one’s surroundings to take heed. Lightning flashed ominously over the distant mountainside. Thunder crashed violently, with enough force to rattle the ground beneath one’s feet. Chaos reigned as water pelted the unsuspecting who failed to take heed of nature’s admonition. He supposed he felt a propinquity of sorts with the storm: a renewing, cleansing force of nature that could prove deadly to those who would not take its warnings seriously.

Speaking of those who do not heed warnings, as if on cue, the chosen king and his protectors appeared over the hillside. He chuckled at the sight of them, drenched to the skin, like drowned rats crawling out of the gutter. 

“What lovely weather we’re having!” He greeted them cheerfully. The four men tensed as he drew near and Ardyn gestured with his umbrella as he added smugly, “Pity to see you so woefully unprepared.”

They truly were in a sorry state. The velocity at which the rain poured down had flattened all of their usually well styled hair, plastering the saturated strands to their foreheads. Ardyn had never before seen the king’s advisor in such an obviously disheveled condition. Absently, Ardyn noted that the look suited Ignis, and that perhaps the man should endeavor to wear his hair down more often. 

Noctis glared suspiciously as he asked, “What do you want, Chancellor?”

“Why nothing at all, your Highness, except to offer you aid from the storm. My transportation is not far from this location. I’d be happy to give you the opportunity to dry off whilst delivering you safely to your vehicle.”

“Thanks, but no thanks,” Noctis retorted bluntly, “Despite your generous offer, Chancellor, I’d rather not take another ride in an Imperial Dropship.”

Ardyn smiled delightedly, “Why, who said anything about an Imperial Dropship? I was referring to my vehicle, which resides just over that hill.”

Noctis’ eyes narrowed, “You mean your car from before? You’d never be able to fit us all.”

“Well yes,” Ardyn casually admitted. “There is of course that pesky little detail. I suppose I could escort two or three of you to your regalia and then have you return for whomever would be left behind. You merely need choose which of your companions you’d rather accompany you. Why, I’ll even leave my umbrella behind with whomever would stay so they would be protected from the elements.”

Gladiolus quickly shifted to a defensive position in front of the other three and growled, “Not gonna happen.”

Ardyn feigned offense at the hot headed shield’s actions and scoffed, “Come now, I mean you no harm. Have I not been of assistance to you multiple times since we first made our acquaintance?”

“You have indeed, Chancellor,” Ignis said diplomatically. 

Prompto lowered his gaze dejectedly with a sigh and piped up, “It’s okay. The three of you could go if you want to get out of the rain. I can wait.”

It was remarkable, Ardyn thought, how much the clone physically resembled Verstael in his youth, and yet his personality was so substantially varied from that of his source material.

“Well then,”Ardyn crowed delightedly. “If that’s settled you may accompany me to my vehicle.”

Noctis shifted his body closer to Prompto’s, brushing his shoulder with his own as he stood ever so slightly in a more defensive manner in front of his friend. He stood tall, looked Ardyn directly in the eye and said, “No, thank you, Ardyn. I appreciate the offer, but we’ll stay together. Our car isn’t that much further away anyway.”

He was lying of course. Their precious regalia had been spotted quite some distance away by the empire’s surveillance. Even in ideal conditions it would take several hours to reach that destination on foot. But, however well intentioned his offer was at this very moment, Ardyn had fully expected this would be the eventual outcome.

Lightning flashed in the distance, the individual bolts distinguishable from each other as they struck low and close to the ground. Almost immediately following, thunder boomed in loud and violent succession as the rain continued to pour down in buckets. 

“Very well, your Majesty, in that case I shall take my leave,” Ardyn said as he bowed with an exaggerated flourish. “I do hope to find you more prepared for the elements when next we meet.”

Indeed, all storms have their warnings. Ardyn turned and walked away from the chosen king who, distrust aside, was painfully oblivious to the oncoming storm that was brewing directly before his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated, so please let me know if you enjoyed the story. :)


End file.
